


Ambulance

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, M/M, Parents Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Sleepy Min Yoongi | Suga, taekook are so cute and cuddly in this help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Based off a prompt I found online:Person A: Ah... I cut my finger.Person B: *starts running* wheee woo whee wooPerson B: *puts bandaid on Person A's cut*Person B: *starts running again* wheee wooo wheee woooPerson A: ...what





	Ambulance

  
It was one of the rare days Bangtan Sonyeondan actually rested, no schedules, no deadlines, no practices. Yoongi was using it to his advantage, curled up on his bed with blankets piled on him and earplugs to block out everyone else's noise. Jimin and Hoseok were trying to talk Namjoon into a game of Monopoly ( _"I do not want our relationships destroyed, I am not playing that!"_ ) and Seokjin and the youngest members were in the kitchen.

"Tae, what are you even doing here?" Seokjin asked, hauling ingredients out of the fridge as Jungkook began washing his hands.

"I'm not gonna touch anything!"

"Babe, the last time you said that, the microwave _mysteriously_ burst into flames." Jungkook tutted, striding over to the counter Taehyung had perched on and placed a sweet, sweet kiss on the older's nose. "And please get down from there and sit on a proper chair because you might fall or Jin-hyung's blender might take the crash."

"The faith you guys have in me is astounding." Taehyung whined, sulking down the counter and plopping on a chair. "I'm not Namjoon-hyung, you know! I can navigate around a kitchen carefully without breaking anything!"

Seokjin snorted. "You're this close," he made a tiny, tiny gap between his thumb and pointer. "To getting banned from the kitchen as well, Taehyung-ah. And you know how hard Joonie's life has been since I banned his ass from here. He has to bribe someone so he can get a glass of water."

"Don't be mad." Jungkook placed his hands on the table, caging his pouty boyfriend in and nuzzling the crown of Taehyung's head with his chin. "I'll make you my taste tester and a cup of eucalyptus mint tea. Is that okay, baby?"

"Take the love elsewhere, you brats." Seokjin looked on, but he was smiling adoringly.

"Joon-hyung! Jin-hyung's being a bitch again!" Taehyung yelled.

"Jin, let them live!" Was the reply from the living room, Namjoon sounding so much like a tired, sub-urban father of five. Taehyung giggled behind his hands as Jungkook closed in on him, hiding his chuckles by burrowing into Taehyung's neck. Seokjin looked like he was about to burst a vein or smash the poor wooden spatula in his hands, and stomped into the living room.

Taehyung placed a peck on Jungkook's ear. "So, what were you guys trying to make today?"

"Glazed chicken, fried squid rings, and pasta." Jungkook laughed at his boyfriends little sound of joy, kissing Taehyung's neck one last time before withdrawing to sort through the ingredients Seokjin brought out. "I can already imagine the amount of carbs we're going to consume tonight."

"No~ don't talk about dieting! It's our break!" Taehyung squawked and covered his ears, squeezing his eyes tight.

"Just saying, baby." Jungkook began to boil the water for the pasta. "Be a cute hubby for me and mix the sauce okay? Don't spill it on your shirt and don't eat out of the bowl." He placed a huge aluminum bowl under Taehyung's nose, along with a cup of the promised tea.

As they set to work, Seokjin came back a few minutes later, sporting a new, huge hickey just under his jaw. Jungkook then heard Jimin and Hoseok screeching, probably seeing Namjoon in a worst state.

"I'll be making the chicken." Seokjin announced to no one in particular, gathering the chicken parts and strainer. "Jk, make sure the oil for the squid rings fill have the rings fully submerged, okay? And add a pinch of salt with the flour before you mix it in."

Soon enough, they were bustling around, singing along to IU blasting from Jungkook's speakers and ignoring the steady stream of cursing and yelling from the living room. Yoongi, still half-asleep with his hair planted and sticking up on one side and his cheek indented with the creases of his pillow, stumbled into the kitchen carrying a pillow.

"I better be the first to eat that fuckin' chicken." Was all he said, sitting next to Taehyung and placing his pillow on the table. Within seconds, Yoongi had drifted off to dreamland, already snoring even.

"Yoongi, the kitchen is not a bedroom."

"But, Jin-hyung, everyplace is a bedroom if you try hard enough." Taehyung reasoned, looking up from his cup of tea.

"Tae, you literally sleep on everything. You have no say in this."

"Yoongi-hyung sleeps on everything too!"

Said hyung raised his head begrudgingly and glared at Taehyung. "Don't bring me into this, kid."

"Kookie, everyone's ganging up against me!"

"I'm always on your side, baby." Jungkook laughed, pecking Taehyung's cheek as he passed by to get to the stove and check on the state of his squid rings. "But Jin-hyung's right, you do sleep everywhere and on everyone."

Seokjin burst into his window-squeaking laugh, going red in the face as he watched Taehyung whine that he _absolutely do not sleep everywhere nor everyone!_ The younger sounded so petulant and adorable ( _Jungkook's not the maknae anymore behavior-wise_ ) his boyfriend couldn't help but pull him in for a kiss to shut Taehyung up.

Yoongi gave up trying to go back to sleep and sat back on his chair, shaking his head at the sweet scene in front of him. "Yah, Jungkook! Check on your squid rings now and make out with Taehyungie later, I could smell them burning!"

Jungkook begrudgingly left Taehyung's soft and warm lips and returned to his kitchen duties. Yoongi felt kind of bad for interrupting, since their lovesick maknaes are always being separated when cameras are rolling ( _mostly by him and Namjoon_ ) to protect their reputation and thenselves and the only time Taehyung and Jungkook could be with each other is at home. Seokjin and Namjoon were better off, since they could control themselves in public and were much more mature... But their baby maknaes are still falling all over themselves and it hurts Yoongi to see them struggling with hiding.

His angsty thoughts ( _really, he should have just slept instead of overthinking again but Yoongi lives by and believes the idea that overthinking burns extra calories_ ) were interrupted by Jungkook suddenly hissing as he paused chopping extra seasonings for the pasta sauce.

"What happened, baby?" Taehyung asked, craning his neck.

"I... cut my finger." It came out so confused, like Jungkook was asking if it was real and possible that a golden maknae such as himself could ever slip up on a knife while cooking and hurt himself.

There was a long stretch of silence before Taehyung suddenly got up, making weird sounds like, _"Wheeee wooo wheeee wooo wheee wooo_ ," and pulled out the first aid kit box from a cabinet. He continued making siren noises until he stopped in front of Jungkook, but the sound has already attracted the attention of Jimin, Hoseok, and Namjoon, who peered into the kitchen to try and understand the commotion.

Taehyung stopped making those noises as he washed the cut and put a nice, bright red bandaid on it after wiping it clean with gauze. He paused for a moment before leaning down and kissing the cut over the bandaid, then took the box again.

" _Wheeee wooo wheeee wooo wheee wooo_ ," he began making the siren noises again, running back to put the kit back into the shelf and only shutting up when he was seated back next to Yoongi on the dining table like nothing happened.

"What the fuck was that?" Hoseok was the first to break the silence.

Taehyung just calmly sipped what remained of his tea.

"Anyway," Seokjin cut in, confused too but also smiling at the cuteness and fluff they all kind of expected from the youngest couple. "The chicken is cooked and so are the squid rings and all we need is to pour the pasta sauce on the pasta and we're set for dinner. Joonie, sit on a chair please so you won't trip over anything. Jimin, Hobi, set the table, and Yoongi, get your _fucking_ pillow off the table."

Taehyung was grinning as he helped Jungkook mix the pasta on the counter.

"My personal ambulance." Jungkook smiled, pecking Taehyung's nose and forehead. "My personal healer."

"Gotta patch that wound up before you lose mana or hp, right?" The older replied, whining for more kisses. Jungkook chuckled and peppered his face with kisses all over, putting the pasta bowl on the counter so he could cup Taehyung's face properly. "Does it hurt? Your cut, Kookie?"

"Nah, your kiss already healed it."

"You two are very sweet and all," Jimin interrupted, and the maknaes realized everyone was already seated around the table and was waiting for them. "But that's Italian pasta, right? Stop making out or you'll make it too sweet and actually get your asses here so we can eat! My stomach's complaining and my non-existent-anymore abs are crying in hunger."

Jungkook placed the pasta on the table and sat down beside Taehyung, still smiling and looking at each other with heart eyes.

"Save it for the bedroom, please." Hoseok complained, throwing a squid ring at the baby couple, hitting the maknae's hair. Yoongi scolded him for playing with food, and so everyone missed how Taehyung shared a look with Jungkook, and the younger winked.

_They were definitely going to the bedroom after._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I have no idea who the real creator of that prompt was I just found it on google images and I thought, _person B is kim taehyung fucken fight me on this._
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed this~ please leave kudos and tell me what you think through the comments :)
> 
>  
> 
> [i've been posting a lot nowadays haha .-.]


End file.
